Файрлайт/Галерея
Родительская карта Firelight appears behind Starlight Glimmer S8E8.png Firelight starts squishing Starlight's cheeks S8E8.png Firelight -just as cutesy-wutesy as ever!- S8E8.png Starlight already annoyed with her father's doting S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer already annoyed at her father S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer rubbing her sore cheeks S8E8.png Starlight asks her father what's going on S8E8.png Firelight -preserve our town's rich history- S8E8.png Firelight -sorry, chipmunk cheeks- S8E8.png Firelight squishing Starlight's cheek again S8E8.png Starlight smacks her father's hoof away S8E8.png Starlight -you're preserving the whole town-- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer -that's crazy!- S8E8.png Starlight and Firelight hear Stellar Flare S8E8.png Stellar Flare appears before Starlight and Firelight S8E8.png Stellar Flare -Firelight, you're crazy!- S8E8.png Sunburst nervous about seeing his mother S8E8.png Stellar Flare -needs the same thing you do- S8E8.png Stellar Flare with a pair of scissors S8E8.png Stellar Flare tries to cut Sunburst's beard S8E8.png Stellar Flare -that's why I started- S8E8.png Stellar Flare with -big plans!- S8E8.png Stellar Flare walks away with plans in mind S8E8.png Firelight confronting Stellar Flare S8E8.png Firelight -turn our historical heritage- S8E8.png Stellar Flare magically rolls up her scroll S8E8.png Stellar Flare sticks her scroll in Firelight's nose S8E8.png Stellar Flare -turn it into a museum!- S8E8.png Stellar Flare vs. Firelight S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst's parents face off S8E8.png Stellar Flare -there's no problem- S8E8.png Firelight -there is no friendship!- S8E8.png Wide view of Sire's Hollow S8E8.png Firelight caught in Starlight's magic aura S8E8.png Starlight levitating Firelight and Stellar Flare S8E8.png Starlight addressing Firelight and Stellar Flare S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer -looks like you two are it- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -your success depends on us-- S8E8.png Firelight -you have to hang out with us- S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare excited to hang out with their children S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare turn away from each other S8E8.png Firelight -good luck convincing me- S8E8.png Firelight proud of his preservation efforts S8E8.png Firelight presenting the Sire's Hollow bookstore S8E8.png Firelight -isn't she adorable-- S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst meet Organic Baker S8E8.png Firelight starting to sweat S8E8.png Firelight overcome with shame S8E8.png Firelight admitting to his fault S8E8.png Starlight, Sunburst, and parents hear baker's cart collapse S8E8.png Firelight -whatever direction the town takes- S8E8.png Firelight making peace with Stellar Flare S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare shaking hooves S8E8.png Firelight doting on Starlight Glimmer again S8E8.png Firelight -your papa will work this out- S8E8.png Firelight winking at Starlight Glimmer S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer sighing at her father S8E8.png Starlight -my papa wasn't called by the map- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer assertive -I was- S8E8.png Starlight -you two weren't the problem- S8E8.png Firelight -you're here for an extra long visit-- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer looking panicked S8E8.png Firelight -you can stay in your old room- S8E8.png Firelight tightly hugging Starlight Glimmer S8E8.png Firelight -it's just like you left it!- S8E8.png Firelight excited; Starlight does not want S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer speeds away from Firelight S8E8.png Starlight leads Sunburst away from their parents S8E8.png Firelight -I know you have your little job- S8E8.png Firelight -I know the town a lot better- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -you're gonna need our help- S8E8.png Stellar Flare nudging Sunburst with her elbow S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst with their thrilled parents S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare with large scrolls S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare run off together S8E8.png Firelight giving a village founding lecture S8E8.png Firelight kicking the chalkboard around S8E8.png Firelight presents more chalkboard writings S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer and Firelight in their house S8E8.png Firelight -without all the backstory- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer walks away from Firelight S8E8.png Firelight -I know how hard it is for you- S8E8.png Firelight takes out Starlight's old blanket S8E8.png Firelight tying blanket around Starlight's head S8E8.png Firelight gushing over his dear daughter S8E8.png Firelight looking for Starlight Glimmer S8E8.png Firelight holding a book of old bylaws S8E8.png Firelight -not supposed to prance or canter- S8E8.png Firelight -could that be the problem-- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer hiding from Firelight S8E8.png Firelight appears over Starlight, Sunburst, and ponies S8E8.png Firelight -my favorite section of the bookstore- S8E8.png Firelight levitating a large amount of books S8E8.png Starlight, Sunburst, and Firelight leaving the bookstore S8E8.png Firelight -look back in our town history- S8E8.png Firelight shoves a book in Starlight's face S8E8.png Starlight losing her patience with her father S8E8.png Firelight -couldn't be better!- S8E8.png Firelight -new leads and such!- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -providing excellent assistance- S8E8.png Firelight -our children should be grateful- S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar shocked by their kids' outburst S8E8.png Stellar and Firelight look at their angered children S8E8.png Stellar Flare -you don't want our help-- S8E8.png Firelight -what reason could you possibly have- S8E8.png Stellar and Firelight shocked by Starlight's accusation S8E8.png Stellar Flare -how am I driving you crazy-- S8E8.png Stellar Flare saddened by Sunburst's words S8E8.png Stellar Flare running off in tears S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer confronting Firelight S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer -I'm not a filly!- S8E8.png Starlight -I'm a grown pony with a job to do- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer -I'll do it on my own!- S8E8.png Firelight shocked by Starlight's words S8E8.png Firelight turns his muzzle up in quiet hurt S8E8.png Firelight -I'll let you get to it then- S8E8.png Firelight trotting away from his daughter S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer approaching her father S8E8.png Firelight hears Starlight enter the room S8E8.png Firelight -hello, Miss Glimmer- S8E8.png Firelight asks about Starlight's mission search S8E8.png Firelight -as an interested observer- S8E8.png Firelight -I know you are an adult- S8E8.png Firelight -without help from anypony else- S8E8.png Firelight holding back tears S8E8.png Firelight crying tears of heartbreak S8E8.png Firelight -Stellar and I weren't really helpful- S8E8.png Starlight -we haven't actually solved it- S8E8.png Starlight picking up her father's chin S8E8.png Starlight and Firelight smile at each other S8E8.png Starlight, Sunburst, and parents in Sire's Hollow square S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer apologizing to Firelight S8E8.png Starlight -you can't keep treating me- S8E8.png Firelight hanging his head in shame S8E8.png Firelight apologizing to Starlight Glimmer S8E8.png Firelight realizes he's reaching for Starlight S8E8.png Firelight pulling his hoof away S8E8.png Firelight -how hard things were for you- S8E8.png Firelight -I wanted you to feel safe- S8E8.png Firelight -like when you were young- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer -I've made some mistakes- S8E8.png Starlight -I'll probably make a bunch more- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer -I learn from them- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer -that's what growing up is- S8E8.png Sunburst watches Starlight and her father reconcile S8E8.png Sunburst -you don't have to worry- S8E8.png Sunburst -I need to find my own way- S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst reconcile with their parents S8E8.png Starlight, Sunburst, and parents on the train platform S8E8.png Starlight -I kinda hope this one will be it- S8E8.png Firelight -your map is saying- S8E8.png Firelight -we're not just your parents- S8E8.png Firelight -we're your friends, too- S8E8.png Firelight -less like a little filly- S8E8.png Firelight -more like a friend- S8E8.png Firelight -will you visit more-- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer -absolutely- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer and Firelight hugging S8E8.png Sunburst nervous; Firelight excited S8E8.png Firelight suggesting a road trip S8E8.png Stellar Flare takes out road trip plans S8E8.png Friendship Express returns to Sire's Hollow S8E8.png en:Firelight/Gallery